


11. Behind

by parka_girl



Category: Block B, Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets about loving your best friend are better off out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. Behind

There was nothing about Jaehyo that Myungsu didn't love. His awkwardness, the fact that he felt like he was always too tall. The way he dressed all hipster, without even meaning to. Myungsu knew being in love with his best friend was stupid, but he couldn't help himself. The problem was with figuring out how to tell him. 

It should've been easy. They both liked boys. Well, Jaehyo liked boys and girls and Myungsu just liked boys. But they'd made out with each other, before they really knew what they wanted. It was messy and they spent more time laughing than anything else. But then Jaehyo had a girlfriend and Myungsu had a boyfriend. And then another boyfriend and Jaehyo had one of those, too. 

But now they were both single. Or at least that's what Myungsu thought until Jaehyo came back to their flat all glowing and happy. Myungsu felt his heart sink like a rock in the pit of his stomach. It was Jaehyo's 'I have a new boyfriend' look and it never ever failed to make Myungsu unhappy. He tried to disguise it, but Jaehyo always saw through it, even if he never quite got to the reasons. 

And so Myungsu let Jaehyo babble on about the latest boy in his life. It made him want to cry. Sometimes he forgot how much he loved his best friend. It was such a mess, his life. He also knew that once Jaehyo started dating whoever this boy was, he'd end up going to the clubs alone. He'd sleep with boys he didn't know and regret it in the morning. And it would just make everything worse. 

"You're not listening to a word I've said." Jaehyo said, suddenly, interrupting Myungsu's wallowing. 

Myungsu looked up and realized that no, he hadn't been. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. 

"Do you even care?" Jaehyo's voice had a tinge of hurt to it, something Myungsu rarely ever heard. 

"What?" 

"I was telling you about my new boy--" Jaehyo stopped when Myungsu stood up abruptly. 

He didn't even know why he did it. And then he was speaking before he could stop himself. "I don't care about your new boyfriend, okay? I don't care about any of them. I'm happy you're happy, but I don't fucking care." Myungsu regretted the words, as soon as they left his mouth and then again as Jaehyo's face crumpled a little. 

He hated being in love with his best friend. He wanted nothing more than to gather Jaehyo up in his arms and apologize. But he couldn't. He didn't have that right. They were best friends, they were roommates. They weren't boyfriends. No matter what Myungsu wanted. 

He looked at Jaehyo and then turned away, trying to hide his own tears. He stalked from the room, slamming his door so hard it bounced open. He didn't go over and shut it, too embarrassed and pissed off to care. Or maybe he cared too much. Instead, he sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. 

"Myungsu?" Jaehyo's voice. 

Myungsu turned, forgetting that his face was covered in his own tears. He saw hurt in Jaehyo's eyes, but something else, too. He didn't reply. 

"What's wrong?" Concern filled Jaehyo's voice, making Myungsu's heart hurt. 

Myungsu wanted to confess, he just didn't know how. "It's … It's hard to want something you can't have." He finally said. 

Jaehyo stepped into the room and sat on the bed, next to, but not near, Myungsu. "A boyfriend? You've had plenty." 

"It's … more complicated." He couldn't looked at Jaehyo, so he stared at his hands. 

"My boyfriend?" 

Myungsu made a strangled noise before he could stop himself. "No." He managed to get the word out, though it felt like it was stuck in his throat. 

"What, then?" Jaehyo was so close that Myungsu could reach out and touch him. 

Myungsu knew that this was his chance. That if he didn't take it now, he'd ruin both their friendship and any chance at a relationship. At least this way he might do both, but he'd have few regrets. He lifted his gaze and found that Jaehyo's eyes were rimmed in red, they had too many unshed tears between them. 

"You." The word was a whisper on his lips, slipping out without permission, but Myungsu couldn't take it back and he knew he didn't want to, not now. 

Jaehyo's brows furrowed. "Me?" He said, confused, but then, a moment later Myungsu could see everything come together. 

"I'm sorry." Myungsu said. "I never should've said anything. Jaehyo, I'm sorry. I'll. I'll start packing." Myungsu stood up, turning to go toward his closet where his suitcases were. 

But then Jaehyo's hand was on his arm, turning him around. "You want me?" 

Myungsu tried to look somewhere, anywhere, other than Jaehyo's eyes, but he couldn't. "Yeah." 

Jaehyo's eyes went round, so big and beautiful. Myungsu wanted to kiss him. "Since when?" 

"Since forever." Myungsu looked down and noticed that they were holding hands now. Jaehyo's fingers twisting around his. 

"Since … how come you never said?" 

Myungsu shrugged, looking away, then back again. "Dunno." 

"I'm such an idiot." Jaehyo said, suddenly, dropping Myungsu's hand. He rushed out of the room, leaving Myungsu feeling stupid. 

He could hear Jaehyo on the phone. He was talking to someone, yelling and then swearing a little. Myungsu loved it when Jaehyo swore, it was so out of character. But right now he was too upset to enjoy it. 

It's over. He heard Jaehyo saying, then nothing, silence. And then he looked up to see Jaehyo standing in the doorway. 

"Where were we?" Jaehyo asked. 

Myungsu had returned to the bed, where he was sitting on the edge. Jaehyo crossed over to him, then reached out and pulled Myungsu to his feet.

"Oh, right. I'm the biggest fucking idiot, but luckily I'm unexpectedly single and now that I've caught up." He stopped and grinned, suddenly. 

Myungsu stared at him, feeling like he was missing half of the conversation. "Jaehyo …" But he didn't get to finish the question because Jaehyo was kissing him. 

He shifted, pressing against Jaehyo. Their conversation played through his head as they kissed and then Myungsu, too, got it. He pulled back, fingers caught in the hem of Jaehyo's buttondown. 

"Since when?" He asked. 

And Jaehyo grinned, his beautiful, awkward half-smile grin that Myugnsu loved. "Since forever. I was just too behind to realize it." 

Myungsu bit his bottom lip, but found he couldn't help the grin that was spreading across his face. "Did you just call your new boyfriend to break up with him?" 

Jaehyo grinned and pulled Myungsu in again, close. "I did."

"Am I your new new boyfriend?" He asked. 

Jaehyo's mouth was against his, kissing him before replying. "Glad you've finally caught up."


End file.
